Heretofore, others have provided various safety systems in riding mowers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,676 discloses an electrical system which prevents a recoil rope start engine of a riding mower from starting unless the mower is disengaged and the vehicle drive is disengaged. The safe-start electrical system grounds the engine ignition system if an attempt is made to start the engine while either the vehicle clutch or the mower clutch is engaged. A somewhat similar system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,285 for a mower having an engine which is provided with an electric starter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,452 discloses a riding type mower with an interlock system which automatically shuts off the motor when the operator leaves his seat, if either the cutter mechanism or the vehicle drive mechanism or both are drivingly engaged with the motor. This last mentioned patent also provides means for preventing starting of the motor when the operator is dismounted unless the vehicle drive and the cutter drives are disengaged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,452 also provides means for automatically braking the cutter upon discontinuance of drive thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,084 provides an interlock between the ignition system of the engine of the riding mower which prevents starting of the engine when either the transmission is drivingly connected to the traction wheels or the clutch connecting the engine with the mower is engaged.